Fun in the Sun
by MoonlightSnow's Mystery
Summary: The beach... the sand, the sun, and sex? Sasuke falls for a blonde boy at the beach and thus meets Naruto. Will their relationship grow and will Naruto return Sasuke's feelings? Yaoi


**So I went to the beach this summer and had the inspiration to write this story. Please review and let me know if you like it or not. :)**

**Special thanks to _Mystique Monique aka Mina_ for letting me know that I had misspelled some of the names wrong... so embarrassing**

* * *

I really hate the beach.

I hate the salt water. I hate the sun, because it's way too hot. I hate how sand gets everywhere. And most of all I hate the people.

Well, maybe that last one is a little bit harsh, but I don't like how random girls who I don't even know will come up to me and talk about annoying things. Yes, your swim suite and you may look good and cute but please, I am NOT interested in fake girls.

So, you can probably guess just how happy I am sitting on a beach right now with a group of my classmates. Some of those classmates would qualify as the girls I mentioned before, so that makes me even more ticked.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go play some volleyball with us?" I look up and see none other that Sakura and Ino. Great, I'm just thrilled.

I reply, "No. I'm not much into volleyball. I'd rather just stay here."

Mainly I just don't want to be around them. Yeah they're actually pretty nice and not as bad as some girls at school, but I'd rather not deal with them right now.

Ino sighs and says, "Aww, come on Sasuke. You just going to sit there being gloomy all day?"

I think to myself yes, but reply, "Maybe later I'll do something, but for now I'd rather picture myself being somewhere other than the beach."

Sakura says, "You're hopeless Sasuke. You're just going to sulk all week about how our senior class field trip ended up at the beach. I think you should just stop being all emoish and get out and have some fun."

"Hn"

"Oh come on Ino, will just leave gloomy behind then. Have fun sulking Sasuke."

I am not sulking! I just would rather not get a sunburn on our first day here, so I'm quite content being underneath an umbrella and doing nothing. After all, it would be a sham if I actually got tan.

Ok and maybe I am sulking just a bit, but really who wouldn't be with sand in places you don't even want to know how it got there?

Well there is one good thing I can think of being at the beach. It's looking at the ocean. I know that is way sappy sounding, but who wouldn't be relaxed by looking at the waves crashing on the beach. And how the blue ocean goes so far beyond what you can see to where it meets the blue of the sky.

Sigh, it really is relaxing. I close my eyes for a minute and breath in the fresh…."HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR KIBA?"

Well so much for relaxing. Who is the idiot that is shouting so loud!

I looked over ready to yell at them but I stopped.

There were three guys that looked my age. There was one that had straight black hair who was even paler than me. There was one I'm assuming was called Kiba for he had an empty bucket that you could tell had just been holding some water. He had brown hair and red triangle marks on his cheeks and had a smirk on his face. That smirk was directed to a drenched boy, who I'm assuming was the one that disrupted my peace.

He was the one that had made me stop for he had caught my attention. He was… beautiful.

He had bright golden blond hair. And a body to kill for with his sun-kissed tan and I could tell from here he had nice abs and muscles. His swim trunks were a light blue with darker blue swirl designs on it. And what topped it off, was he was dripping with water from the bucket the other guy presumably dumped on him.

I just knew my mouth was open right now, but I didn't care. I was too stunned at this guy before me. He was perfect, just my type. I wanted him. And when an Uchiha wants something, they always get it. ~Smirk

"KIBA! What the hell? This is NOT funny. Don't you dare laugh!," he shouted.

"Aw. Relax Naruto. It's not like we weren't about to get into the water anyways. What's the big deal?" Kiba asked still smiling. So his name is Naruto huh?

"It's the fact that you dumped it on me you jerk. It was cold too. And quit smiling, that pisses me off even more!"

"Well Naruto, what are you going to do if I don't. I think it's pretty funny. You look like a wet dog now…hehe."

He exploded, "KIBA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The other one spoke up for the first time, "Naruto! Stop making a scene and being so loud. Kiba! Don't go around dumping buckets of water on people. Gosh what are you my children. Naruto, if you're going to kill Kiba go somewhere else away from me. I'd rather be in peace and quite will I'm reading my book."

Kiba retorted, "Ah, Sai you're so boring. Reading a book while we are on vacation break at the beach. And I think it's fun to dump water on people. You want to be next."

Sai smiled an obvious fake smile and replied, "If you do you're a dead man."

I could literally see the sweat drop go down Kiba's forehead. "Ok Ok. No need to be scary. I was just kidding. Naruto, you want to go get in now?"

I had looked away from Naruto to study the people he was here with. So far I hadn't picked up on if he was dating one of them. But when Kiba asked that question to Naruto I looked back over at him.

_Thu-thump_

My heart skipped a beat, and my breath caught in my throat.

He was looking at me! Then he looked up to catch my eyes.

_Thu-thump_

The ocean and the sky paled in comparison to the blue I was looking into.

"Naruto? What do you say?" (Kiba oblivious to the eye contact)

Naruto smiled, he was still looking right at me and said, "Sure."

He got up and only then did he break eye contact to follow Kiba.

.

.

I let out a break of air I didn't know I was holding. This is so weird. I'm used to being stoic and never feeling anything. But I could feel the electricity running through my body just from the guy looking at me.

Since he had looked and smiled at me, does that mean he is interested in me? I sat there and watched as he kept walking away and getting closer to the ocean waters. I wanted to join him but part of me didn't know how to break the ice. No one had every caught my attention as much as this guy and I didn't want to screw it up by acting like a weirdo by following him.

* * *

**I love feedback so don't be shy on giving me some reviews ^_^**


End file.
